Talk:Bajor
Map The DS9 companion book which lists all the episodes of DS9 and some background information for each one has a map of Bajor included that the writing staff developed to keep track of where all the different places were. Would this be applicable to go into the article?--Tiberius 02:33, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :It could only be used in an article on the book to still be considered "fair use", as far as I know. --[[Use ::It would at least answer the item below about the number of continents on the planet. Removed :There are three major continents on the planet. I think this has been uncited for a time, and I can find no direct (or indirect) continental references for Bajor. --Alan del Beccio 18:33, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Day Length I believe the Bajoran day length should be mentioned. Reference: (and numerous DS9 episodes referring to a 26 hour day). :''the previous comment was mine before I signed up – Is StarTrek.com a canon source? Or is the day length mentioned in any episodes? I had always kind of assumed the references to a 26 hour day was just a Starfleet adaptation to be "more efficient" or something. But the link above says Bajor has a 26 hour day (which explains DS9 operating on Bajoran time, I guess). :I don't know how long a Duty shift is, but one can assume 8 hours since a three shift rotation is common in Starfleet (24/3=8). Maybe Kira felt working a little over 8 hours was just too much (26/3=8.7), and going to a four shift rotation they would get the extra rest like she suggested in (26/4=6.5). Or maybe I'm thinking too much. --Cinder 04:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::StarTrek.com isn't a canon source, but I think 26 hours is referenced in --OuroborosCobra talk 05:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's mentioned there and in (and a few others IIRC), but there is still no way to determine if it's Starfleet time or Deep Space 9 conforming to Bajoran time. I guess it can go in background information. --Cinder 05:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::: It isn't starfleet time, because all other series use 24 hour days. BaJOR(an) or BaZHOR(an)? Which pronunciation is "correct"? Both are used throughout the series.Toddsschneider 02:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Then both are correct. --Alan 02:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Year Length From the discrepancies in the reported length of the occupation in both TNG and DS9 (Occupation of Bajor) I think it's likely Bajor has a year of around 3/4 of a terrestrial year. When the discrepancies are taken together they suggest a difference of approximately 3/4, for a shorter year, or 1 and 1/3, for a longer year. As alien characters, particularly Cardassians and Bajorans, tend to suggest a "longer" occupation and Humans, and characters talking to Humans usually give a "shorter" length of time, this favors Bajor having a shorter orbital period than Earth. -- 13:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It may be "likely", but it is still an assumption not given in canon.--31dot 21:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 500,000 years I've seen the 500,000 year figure for Bajoran civilization pop up all over Memory Alpha. It comes from a line from "Ensign Ro" where Picard says: "They were architects and artists, builders and philosophers when humans were not yet standing erect." Homo erectus existed about 1.9 million years ago, so shouldn't Bajoran civilization therefore date back to at least 2 million years? Trekky0623 (talk) 04:36, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Day Length vs. Year Length In the "Depictions" section, regarding Bajor's suspected 26-hour day, someone is quoted as saying it might be "based on the length of time it takes Bajor to circle its sun". The length of time it takes a planet to orbit its sun is its YEAR, not its day. I assume the error was in the original quote, so I added "sic." If there's a better way to format it, please change it. Eleventh planet? When was Bajor ever said to be the eleventh planet in its system? --NetSpiker (talk) 09:43, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :I can't find a source on this either? Does anyone know where in canon it's stated that Bajor is the 11th planet? 06:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :There is no source on this, so I am removing 02:47, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :: According to the image found on the 13 other planet pages of the system, and the system page that the reference was also removed from, it is. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 02:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :There is nothing on that image that indicates Bajor is the 11th planet. There are only numbers over each one. 21:11, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: IP user, do not edit war. I've protected this article. 31dot (talk) 22:27, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :I wasn't attempting to edit war. If you check the source Gvsualan provided, you'll see that I'm correct. There's nothing that indicates Bajor is the 11th planet - no where on that map is the 11th planet labeled as "Bajor". I was correcting the article. 00:20, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::: Bajor is described as the largest planet in the system by characters in-universe. The largest planet in the system map is the eleventh planet.--Memphis77 (talk) 04:18, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :That isn't hard evidence. "Largest" in that context could easily refer to population or political power, and not physical size. Can you point out any line of dialog that says Bajor is the 11th planet, or any map that explicitly lists the word "Bajor" or "Bajoran Homeworld" next to the 11th planet? Because if not than assuming it is is likely original research or speculation, not hard evidence. 02:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: We take the information we have on its face unless presented with evidence it has a different meaning. 31dot (talk) 05:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :It sounds really speculative, inconsistent with MA policy, and frankly taking the statement too literally, but it appears that's ok in this case. 16:58, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Can you provide a source where the characters say that Bajor is the largest planet? I do not know of which episode where it is said. 16:12, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Second request - Is there a source on Bajor being "the largest planet"? ( 16:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC)) ::In Nog is reading a PADD when he says "The lar, largest planet is Bajor". 31dot (talk) 19:07, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Length of day redux 24 units is likely chosen since the number 24 (like 12 for a dozen or 360 degrees in a circle) are not arbitrary or random, but because they have numerous and handy factors. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, and 24 for a 24-hour day. That's efficient. The fact Bajor's day is apparently 26 Earth hours long doesn't mean Bajor uses a 26-Earth hour clock. They likely use a 24-Bajor hour clock. This would mean each Bajoran hour is 1.0833 Earth hours long. Military time is often used. Once Vic told Odo something was happening at 21:00 hours, and then told him that's 9:00 p.m. to you. Odo replied he knew that. Since the offset was 12 hours and not 13 hours, they were using a 24-Hour clock. Maybe it was a 24-Bajoran Hour clock or a 24-Earth hour clock, but it was a 24-hour clock. In another episode, I'm told Odo said something would happen at 25:00 hours, so sometimes they use a 26-hour military clock, too. Which system they use is either understood ahead of time, or easily discerned from context by those involved, even if the audience may sometimes be confused. : That's swell, but we do not encourage personal research. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 20:04, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :: Is there evidence that this is for sure Bajoran time? While I agree it is likely the system used on DS9 is based on some sort of Bajoran time system, it could actually be a Cardassian time system that is in use. Cardassian time could be used on Deep Space Nine only, or both Bajor and DS9. While I do not think there is evidence that this is true, I am not aware of any evidence that it is not true either.--ВорЧа (talk) 06:05, June 3, 2017 (UTC)